Joy Buzzer
by laurabryannan1
Summary: Fuu shares about Mugen's...erm...skills. Set postHomecoming 4. MugenFuu PWP. For all you fans of Meanwhile. Pure unadulterated smut, 'taint nuthin' more to be said.


_This fic shares the name of the sketch it was inspired by. Thank you iianbe!_

**Joy Buzzer**  
by Laura Bryannan

First, he looks. He gets his face right up in there and looks at everything. Sometimes he'll lay his head on my thigh and I can feel his breath tickling me. I don't know what he finds so interesting, but it's pretty embarrassing because it's like his eyes are burning me or something, and it always makes me squirmy.

"She's waking up," he'll whisper. "She likes me peeking."

"Ack!" I'll reply, hiding my face in my hands. "Don't say stuff like that. It's wierd."

He'll chuckle and then begin to touch, gently arranging. There's this big curl he calls The Guardian that gathers over the top, and he'll push that out of the way and tease my lips apart with his tongue. It feels so warm as it wiggles itself inside, I start melting. By the time he pulls me open with this thumbs and attacks me in earnest, I'm actually starting to ache in my belly and my body wants more.

So when he slides his fingers inside—lots of fingers inside—it feels like I could cum just from that, it's so wonderful. The way he stretches me, it's almost painful, but not really.

"Hurts so good Fuuz?" he asked once. A good way to describe it. Hurts so good. And I since I know what's coming next I'm always shivering in anticipation. When his tongue touches me right _there_, I'm always so ready. His fingers inside me are filling me so full, stretching me so tight, all he has to do is gently lap a little while and I cum.

He never draws it out. I'll cum and he'll let me catch my breath for a moment and then he begins again. It takes a little more teasing on my clit this time, a little less pressure inside, and I'm off once more. He's usually moaning by this point and, of course, I am too.

Sometimes I'll raise up on my elbows and watch him, trying to figure out what he's doing, how he does this to me. His tongue moves so fast I can barely see it. He always has such a blissfully hungry expression on his face, desire flashes hot through my body. I look at him and my body just _responds_. He's like this amazing erotic animal!

That tongue of his...I dream about it all the time, although I'd never tell him. He's got a big enough head already. I watch it flutter over me and I lose my strength to sit up. I don't know how he can move it faster, but he always manages. He finds the exact right spot and I cum again, arching against him, my hands in his hair holding him in place so I can grind myself against his teeth. He never lets me do that for long, though.

"Down girl," he'll laugh, backing away, and I'll moan in frustration. "More?" he'll ask. What a dumb question! By that point I can only offer a befuddled nod.

Somewhere around orgasm three or four, he'll start stroking me inside with his fingers as he licks me. There's this place—right behind my clit, it seems—that feels so amazing when he teases it. I'll feel myself getting closer and closer, the ache becoming almost unbearble, and then his fingers dance inside and I'll explode again, my entire body on fire.

By now he's using more than his tongue. I'm getting overwhelmed and numbing out, so I need more sensation. He sucks, he nips, worrying me gently with his teeth. You'd think he'd be scraping me silly with that prickly chin of his, but he's always careful about it, and I'm grateful. But when I've lost count how many orgasms I've had, I usually begin to protest.

"Mugen," I'll gasp. "I don't know if I can anymore."

He'll growl and step up the pace, his tongue whipping against me, practically _demanding_ that I respond. I do. I do. He knows my body so well. My orgasms are quieter now, more like sighs than screams. He has to work a lot harder to wrench them out of me, you'd think he'd give up, but he never does.

He never stops until I make him stop. I always have to push him away. But now that we can Do It, I like to save something for his turn. I like to cum when he's inside me, when we're close like that.

So tonight I pull him up and wrap my legs around his hips. His face is wet with my juices when he kisses me, but I like it. I stroke him a little while just to hear him purr and then guide him to me. I'm so ready he slides in easily and it feels so lovely. He thrusts a few times and then backs away a bit so we can look at each other.

"You wanna try one more time?" he asks, wearing one of the most impish Mugen faces he owns. How can I resist? I whisper yes, unable to look him in the eye. He smiles and reaches down to lodge his thumb between himself and my clit. He tries a few places and sticks with the one that gets a moan out of me. Settling back into his favorite Doing It snuggle hold, he begins to thrust again, his body pushing his thumb...oh my!

Mugen never Does It forever and a day like Jin. He says he gets so horny tasting me he doesn't want to wait too long to cum. But he was touching me perfect, and sounding so yummy making all the noises he makes. I could feel it building one last time.

Mugen's so thick, he seems to hit me in that secret sweet place every time he pushes into me. I could tell he was getting close...but I was so close too. I ground myself into him, meeting his thrusts, praying he'd last long enough and then, bam! It washed over me. Oh yes!

I might cum more intensely when Mugen's using his tongue, but there's something about cumming when we're together. I love it more than anything. They're the orgasms I feel in my heart!

Mugen's really close, pounding me hard and swearing up a storm. You know, normally I don't like it when he swears, but I think it's so cute how he swears when he cums. Afterward, he flops on top of me...my favorite part...when I get to scratch his back and pet him as he catches his breath. His heart is pounding, and he feels so alive. I love his weight on me, his breath in my hair.

"Ah girl," he sighs. "You're the yummiest thing."

"You're pretty yummy yourself," I reply.

He snorts and raises his head, looking at me intently. "You mean that!" he correctly notes.

"Yup," I tell him.

He snorts again and shakes his head. He's pleased though. It's leaking out of his face somehow. He lowers himself back to the futon and sighs. "Crazy bitch."

"Yup."

end


End file.
